


The Bird and The Photographer

by Agentsharpshoot



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute fluff ok, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Photographer Tim Drake, Photography, this is just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentsharpshoot/pseuds/Agentsharpshoot
Summary: Tim has long since followed the Bat and the Bird hoping for a clear photo, and they have long since flirted with one another in a war of the wits on who would prevail and win. While Tim had long since chased after them both, the Bird was the true one he loved.





	1. The Photos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaneKore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaneKore/gifts).



> Ahhh so I restarted this prompt like five times. From the day I got it, I tried repeatedly and none of the ones I had wrote I liked so I scrapped it and tried again. I finally did this one, and I really liked it soooo here ya go! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! :)

“You know, you’re gonna catch a cold wearing just that.” The playful voice carried over to Robin’s ears, a warm tingle running through his body as he turned to face the pale photographer.

“And you’re going to get sick staying up all night hoping to get a blurry picture of me.” He chided flipping away to the other side of the roof, just as he hopefully pressed down the button on his camera.

Tim grinned, “It is my job.” He reminded, letting the camera rest back down on the strap. “Ditto.” Robin remarked and Tim laughed softly, “Protecting Gotham? Getting your ass in trouble? No kid deserves that.”

Robin raised an eyebrow. “Kid? I’m basically your age.” He reminded, and Tim shrugged hooking his thumbs in his pocket as he walked closer to Robin, his steps gentle as if he was approaching a wary bird. “Yeah but you don’t see _me_ in…that flipping across roofs.”

Robin snorted, “No you’re just the one trying to take pictures of _this_. That’s not creepy at all. You know, Mr. Drake I don’t believe I ever gave you permission to photograph me.” He reminded and Tim grinned. “Well, Robin, you never said I couldn’t either.”

The two men paused eyeing each other before Tim reached into his jacket. “I have something for you.” He commented and Robin rolled his eyes, “Usually when someone reaches into their jacket and tells me ‘They have something for me’,” his fingers moved as quotation marks, “It’s a gun with bullets aimed at me.”

Tim laughed softly at that, his voice making Robin smile softly. “Not a gun, I promise. But I did shoot you.” He joked pulling out an envelope, not seeing the flinch over Robin’s face. He opened the envelope, pulling out a picture and offering it to him. Robin hesitantly took it, eyes taking over the details.

It was him. Perched on a roof, head turned facing away as he watched something. His body was alert, tense and ready to jump at a moment notices. He was waiting, that much was obvious. Waiting for a call, a sign, to jump into action. The picture was lit by the moon, a smokey grey orb illuminating his figure.

“It’s beautiful.” His voice cracked slightly in emotion. He was beautiful. To see himself like that, to be….beautiful. It was new, but wasn’t unwelcome. “Keep it.” Tim whispered softly, and Robin looked up in surprise. “Really?” He questioned, hesitant to keep it.

Tim nodded, rocking back onto his heels for a moment before landing lightly on his feet again. “Yeah. I want you to have it. A gift.” He smiled, and Robin blushed thankful for the low lighting. “Thank you.” He stated. “Really.”

A soft crackle sounded in his ear, his partner alerting him of a crime. “I have to go.” He announced, and Tim nodded softly. Robin hesitated before he darted forward, brushing his lips against Tim’s cheek briefly, “Thank you.” He repeated, his voice soft. He shifted backward, his eyes were soft for a moment before his arms stretched out and he fell, falling over the edge of the building.

By the time Tim managed to dart forward and look over the edge, Robin had shot his grappling hook out, grabbing hold of another building before he zipped around a corner. Disappearing into the night, before he zipped around a corner. Disappearing into the night.


	2. The Mask

“You’re apartment is so easy to get into.” The voice cut through the dark, making Tim jump, his coffee slipping from his hand crashing onto the floor spilling as he spun to face the shadow. “ _Jesus_ Christ. Man, you couldn’t just knock?” 

The shadow shrugged, “Knocking isn’t really my style. Besides, you weren’t home.” It reasoned, and Tim scoffed. “Fair enough.” He admitted in amusement. “So what brings you into my apartment?” Tim questioned, moving to grab paper towels to clean the spilled coffee. There was an awkward cough, and a nervous shuffle before the man stepped out of the shadows. “I uh…brought you this.” He admitted. Removing his hand from behind his back, he brought out a slightly torn mask. “I can’t wear use it anymore for obvious reasons but…” he paused, looking slightly embarrassed, “Uh, would you want it?” 

Tim stopped mid-step, eyes flicking first from the man to the mask and then back up at his face. “Seriously?” He questioned, and Robin shrugged. “Yeah, I mean…I’m not using it so it’d just get shredded otherwise…so uh..” he paused, clearing his throat awkwardly as he offered it again. “Do you want it?” 

Tim hesitated before he nodded quickly. “Yeah, I mean..yeah. I’d love it.” Robin blushed slightly as he pushed it into Tim’s hands quickly. “Here.” He stated shyly, “I uh…gotta go. I mean…you know. Duty calls.” He babbled, tripping over his own words as he backed up towards the window he had climbed through earlier. Tim smiled softly, nodding as he sat the mask down on the counter. “Yeah, sure.” As Robin turned, Tim cleared his throat. “Hey, Robin?” He called out. The man hesitated before he turned his head, his eyebrow raised in a silent question. 

Tim hesitated briefly before he strided forward, closing the distance in a few long strides. “Thank you.” He paused, visibly considering his next move. After a moment, he reached forward, cupping the man’s face between his hands he leant forward pressing their lips together.  Robin’s eyes fluttered shut, his lashes fanning across his cheeks for a moment before Tim pulled away. Robin’s lips parted, his eyes opening as he gazed at Tim softly. “Thank you. Really.” Tim repeated the words, and Robin’s cheeks flushed softly as he smirked.

“My pleasure.” He responded, and then with a playful wink, he ducked out the window, and into the night.


End file.
